The marvelous adventures of Martin Shaw
by mpowers045
Summary: Years after cutthroat island. Morgan and Willam had a son named Martin and he began to have his own adventure on the high seas for he faces slavers, authorites and a son of Morgan's evil uncle.
1. Chapter 1: So it begins the fox

**[After when I first watched Cutthroat island I thought and now I made this story about the next generation but I do not own it so enjoy]**

**Caribbean 1691**

In a bedchamber a young man of eighteen in build body with short black hair was putting back on his white shirt and black vest after spending one night with a seventeen year old daughter of a wealthy merchant just for information.

"You're leaving?" He turned to see the disappointing merchant's daughter wrapped in bed. "I'm afraid so and I thank you for the information my water lily." He answered and thanked her with a half satisfied half sly smile and she doesn't care if she was been used. "Oh I want you so badly." She sighed lustfully.

"MARTIN!" shouted a voice and then he hear cocking sounds.

Out of the curtains were two guards aiming at him with pistols. "And so does the Jamaican governor." And the voice shouted "**MARTIN**" again. "And he will pay well for the capture of Martin Shaw The fox." She explained with a smirk.

"You knew who I was?" said Martin who was surprised that she planed this.

"All along." She nodded.

"MARTIN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The voice shouted again.

"You are deceitful." He spat.

"My apologies but I really do like you." She apologized and admitted.

"But you are right." Now she and the guards are confused of what he just said while he put his jacket back on and his knife pistols and dual cutlasses with Jewel encrusted hilts. "You see I thought it was more amusing this way also, Since I knew that you knew and by the way those two won't work." The guards were now more confused as they tested their pistols, and when they pull their triggers nothing happened then Martin pulled something out of his pocket.

"And I even got the balls for this." He chuckled a bit at that last part but he had no time for laughter for he elbowed the two hard in the gut and while they are clutching he knocked them out by bump each others head.

"I guess the story about you from the girls are true, You are cunning as you are handsome." She commented and then she do a blow kiss. "I will never forget this night."

"I know." Martin returned the kiss and bow as he was ready to dive down from the balcony and landed in a hay cart then he got out of the cart to see two men on horses and another horse.

"Your mother and father have been waiting for you for two days." said a dark skinned man.

"I know Glasspoole." Martin groaned as his mount up his horse. "Did you get the information?" asked a twenty seven year old man blonde hair. "Indeed I have Bowen and it took me to do a little...Persuasion to get it but I finally got it." He answered and explained and the two shook theirs heads because they knew what he meant by.

His name was Martin harry Shaw, Son of the notorious lady Pirate Morgan Adams and William Shaw the doctor/Thief, It had been years since Cutthroat island together they got married and had a son and there she is standing at the deck of her ship The Morning star with a worried look like any mother had for that is what she is now.

"Don't worry Morgan." said William wrapped around her with his arms "He's like you."

"I know." She said.

And he is right Martin may look like his father but he has the Adams blood in his veins, it was a wonderful life being a son of a Pirate he got the name The fox for his cunning and was wanted for that. the ones who are most attracted to him were girls than authorities for he is a charmer for the girls.

"Mum dad!" Martin shouted to let them know he's back and they are glad but Morgan was mostly glad he's okay, as he got up Morgan quickly ran and hugged him and then.

"Where have you been?!" said Morgan freaking out. "Do you know how long you've been gone?!"

"Morgan calm down." said William.

"Calm down?! Our son has been gone for two days and you tell me to calm down?!" But she calmed down anyway.

In the cabin Martin told his parents that he got the information about the ship that is delivering twenty hundred thousend pounds of gold leaving for england and Morgan and William knew how he got the information.

"When are you ever going to find a decent girl?" Morgan asked.

"I had plenty of decent girls." Martin shrugged.

"Becides the ones in bed." William added in Morgan's question.

"Dad." groaned Martin.

"He's right but the important thing is that you are okay." said Morgan.

Martin went to his room and sees a capuchin monkey on his bed.

"Hey king Charles did you miss me?." He picked up his mother's childhood pet and sat on his bed sighing. "It's like mum never understand the fact that I'm grown up now."

He lay down on his bed thinking about being a captain of his own ship and having an adventure at the seas and be a great pirate like his mother and grandfather and his favorite story was when his mother met his father and together they sail to cutthroat island.

The next morning as he opened his eyes he feel something on his head and he knew what's on his head.

"King Charles get off my head." sighed Martin.

King Charles did as he said, he got out of bed and got out of room sneaking on some rum then he hear a cocking sound.

"Put the bottle down." said a familiar voice.

"Mum!" He groaned as he put the bottle down.

Yes it was Morgan aiming a pistol at his son just to scare him for trying to smuggle rum.

"Come on I'm eighteen years old you got to stop that." Martin was tired of this.

"Well what if there was an assassin or a bounty hunter?" Morgan asked.

"I'm called the fox remember?" He said triumphant smirk.

As he finished his breakfast he went outside asking some of crewmember that if they need some help but he bump into Mr. Trotter.

"Oh sorry Trotter." He apologized.

"Not a problem young sir." Trotter said.

Trotter use to be a lieutenant in the royal navy always want to have captaincy but during the battle of the Morning star and the Reaper he joined Morgan's crew after he saved Mr. Blair Morgan's Quartermaster and then he explain to him "There's no future in the army sir."

So he stood by the helm looking out at sea, oh how he enjoy the thrill of sea voyage and once you taste life at sea you will never be the same.

* * *

**I hope you like it stay tuned until that time read and review oh and you should look at my new crossover of That 70's show and Pirates of the caribbean and I will be making a series after Curse of The Black pearl so I'm sorry for the ending of this chapter but I will make another one this I swear!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sneak out and Kidnapped

While Martin was looking around the ship he saw a round bearded man sitting down writing his journal but he stopped and saw Martin.

"Oh good morning Martin." He said.

"Good morning Mr. Reed." said Martin.

His name was John Reed the chronicler of piracy he always follows pirates to write books based on the actual events also he once taught Martin how to read when he was little.

"So you're writing again?" He asked.

"Indeed I do maybe some day I will write about you and you might make a great pirate." Reed encouraged.

"Yeah I will proof that I really am the son of Morgan Adams" Martin imagined but snapped out of it.

"Martin your mother want's you." William called.

"Coming Dad." He called back.

Martin went to Morgan's cabin and sees her looking at the charts.

"Martin I want you to stay in the ship while we take the gold."

"Come on I can take care of myself."

"I know it's just..."

"Just what?!" He asked angrily and realized what she was trying to say. "You just couldn't trust me can you?"

"No all I'm trying to say is that" But she was cut off.

"Bullshit! you just never believe I could handle myself." He yelled and now Morgan was mad.

"You watch your mouth and go to your room!" said Morgan putting her foot down.

As Martin went to his room Morgan sighed and palmed her head and Glasspoole came with a comforting look because he heard the whole thing .

"Why is it that I do is wrong for him?" She asked.

"Because it's not easy being a parent." He answered. "And you've forgot that you are like him and it wasn't easy for Harry either." And she agreed to that.

In his room Martin growled in anger and frustration.

"This is so unfair! No matter how much I accomplished I still been treated like a kid!"

While putting both his hand on his face he sighed and said. "I know what I must do."

Later that night Morgan came to the door and cracked it open. "Martin I just want you to know that I know you can do it on your own it's just that I'm afraid to lose you like I lost my mother and then my father." But Martin didn't say anything. "Martin?" As she opened the door he wasn't there except a note she picked it up and it said.

**Dear Mum I'm sorry that I'm leaving but you don't have to worry about me for I'm going to experience life at sea without help and tell Dad and the crew that I'm sorry but one day I will come back loved Martin.**

Morgan was in tears at this, she ran out to find a dinghy missing and she bawled loudly that everyone including William quickly ran outside to see what's going on.

"Morgan what's wrong?" Her worried husband asked.

"He's gone." It was all she said as she wept.

"Do not worry Morgan we will find Martin." Glasspoole said with determination.

"Aye!" The crew agreed.

Meanwhile at sea Martin was drowning not in the salty water but guilt for he was worried that his mother might be brokenhearted at what he have done.

"Maybe I made a mistake." He thought. "Come on get through it to yourself."

He slept silently through the night as the boat breached a sandbar but he is still asleep then something came out of a group of bushes, it was two shadowy figures walking towards him.

"Looks like we have another addition to our merchandise." the first one chuckled evilly a bit.

"Yeah." The second agreed. "The captain is going to love this."

The next morning as the Morning star was sailing to find her precious cargo which is not gold or jewels, Morgan sat in her cabin elbowed fearing that she will never sees her son again.

"Morgan?" said William as she look at him with tears. "Glasspoole told me the crew would never rest until we find him have faith."

And he is right the crew treated him like a member of a family and so it does to Martin, Meanwhile after having a slient sleep, he found himself in chains and in rags.

"Where am I?" He thought when look at the suroundings there were fifty men in chains and rags as well but had marks that look like they have been whipped, he crawled towards a big man with a short black beard and hair.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in a slaver camp boy" The man answered.

Now he found out that those men were slaves some were convicts, some were pirates and then came in the barn was a tall buff man baldheaded brown bearded and holding a whip.

"All right you slugs! move out!" He shouted as he whipped his whip hard.

When they got out of the barn Martin was taken from the group to a big tent up on the hill.

And when they got in he saw a mustached man in fine black jacket sitting at his table-like desk with a look of greed.

"I trust you slept well Mr. Shaw?" He asked while holding the wanted poster.

"Let me go!"

"I'm afraid not, with such a price on your head I intend to collect so tell me have you ever seen the inside of a slave ship? have you?"

* * *

**So do you like it? I know it's short but I will be making another Chapter and one thing you should know in the next Chapter Martin had his wish if you've know what I mean so until that time read and review **


	3. Chapter 3: Mutiny on the inside

It was not long after the ship left the island some of the slaves including Martin were on the ship while the rest were still on the island, Martin had to do something and he finally thought an idea, he hissed at the man from the barn next to him and then the man turned to Martin.

"I got an Idea." He whispered to him. "Guard!" He shouted as the guard came to him.

"I need to use the bucket." Martin explained.

As the guard was about unlock the chains Martin turned to the man and nodded as the signal, the man strangled the guard to death with his chains and got the key.

"All right let's free the others!" said Martin.

"Aye." He said with a smile.

Every man cheered for their freedom but the celebration has to wait for there are still guards on this ship, Martin stood up on the steps.

"Men." He announced. "we may be free from the chains but we are still on this ship so here's the plan, we are going take over this ship but we can't do it with our bare hands can we?." They laughed at the humor on his face. "I will go to the armory to get us armed but I need one volunteer to go with me."

The man that he first met came to him. "I'll volunteer." Martin smiled gratefully at him.

As they were sneaking to the armory undetected Martin realized something.

"We didn't introduced each other I'm Martin, Martin Shaw." He hold out his hand.

"Brian Gale." He shake Martin's hand.

They walked to a hallway that might lead to the armory but Martin stopped Gale.

"Wait a minute." He whispered.

He whistled loud and waited and waited and finally, he grabbed the passing guard and knocked him out cold and took the keys.

And they found the armory, taking everything they need to defend themselves and as the two brought the weapons.

"Alright men lets take this ship!" He shouted as everyone battle cried.

It's crew were completely taken by surprised as they were overwhelmed, most were killed some were cowardly jumped overboard and they now celebrate their freedom and they decided to have Martin as Captain and Martin couldn't believe it.

"Mr. Gale." He called.

"Aye captain?" Gale asked.

"Since I'm now captain I'll be needing a quartermaster." Martin looked at Gale."will you take it?"

"I wouldn't say no to that." Gale chuckled but stopped. "The men were wondering about what's your first move."

"Have the men gathered." He answered.

After Gale gathered them Martin got out with a noble decision.

"Since you all are wondering what is my first move? Right now there are still men on the island that want freedom too, so do we leave them in the clutches of a greedy wretch of a slaver?!"

"No!" The crew roared.

"Then turn starboard we're sailing back to the island!" He raised his cutlass.

As they reached the island he ordered them to drop anchor and explained to his Quartermaster.

"We'll take some of the men ashore oh and take a bunch of powder kegs with us." .

"Aye sir." He nodded.

Martin, Mr. Gale and some of the men rowed to shore on the other side of the island and after they came ashore Martin began to explain the plan to them.

"Okay here it is, we wait until nightfall and while we free them some of you will bury the kegs and I will tell each of you of which spot should the keg be buried anyone got that?" Everyone nodded.

That night as the remaining slaves were sleeping and dreaming of something that they will never have until...

They quickly woke up hearing the doors opened and their eyes widened when they saw the body of the whipper behind Martin and his crew.

"We're setting you free." Martin quickly explained.

After freeing them they sneaked into the armory and the next morning the chief slaver came down in his robe frustrated when he and his men saw the whipper lying dead at the entrance of the empty barn.

'How did this happen?!" He shouted. "My merchandise gone!"

Suddenly the grounds exploded like if this entire island is like volcano, few died at the explosions and now it's Martin and his crews turn.

"Attack!" Martin shouted as they overrun the slavers.

As the slavers were dwindling, Martin saw the cheif slaver running up to his tent with his bodyguard.

"I'm going after him! keep the fight going!" Martin called out to Gale.

Martin rushed up to the hill with his cutlass he stopped and saw the bodyguard standing in front of the tent and ready to fight, Martin made the first strike but he block it and then parrying Martin's blade but Martin spun him around and impaled him in the back.

He went to the tent to see the chief slaver cowering behind his bed, Martin rolled his eyes when he got out of the tent his men cried for victory after that they hold the head slaver.

"What shall we do with him captain? shall we kill him?" Gale asked.

"No, death is to good for him just humiliate him." said Martin as he went to the tent and the crew knew what he mean by that, they strip him anything but his under trousers and tied him to a pole with his back showing and one of the crewmembers whipped him.

As Martin was looking around the tent he saw the fine black coat that the slaver was wearing on the dressmaker's dummy along with the black boots so he take the coat and the boots and it looked good on him.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a fine captain, captain." Gale answered with little chuckled.

"All right enough!" said Martin as the crewmember stopped whipping. "He's no longer threat." He walked to the head slaver. "I decided to leave you on this island and I see why you like this coat it makes the shoulders look big, I think I'll keep it and the boots to." He grinned slyly.

So there he was sitting on the beach all alone, as for Martin he examined his newfound vessel along with Mr. Gale.

"Hmm, how many guns does this ship had?" Martin asked.

"Almost forty." He answered. "And there's a cargo of thirty barrels of rum, hundred puonds of sugar and sixty barrels of tabaco."

"Well this has became a profitable day." Martin comment.

"any thought of a name for your ship?" Gale asked and Martin puased for a moment.

"Indeed I have, I name this ship the Sly Fox." Martin announced and explain. "It was my title The Fox so I'm now Captain Shaw the Fox." He turned to his Quartermaster. "Tell the helmsman were sailing to Spittlefield Harbor.

So begins his voyage on the high seas knowing what obstacles lay ahead, on board the Morning Star Morgan sits at her cabin desk filling her head with doubt if she ever sees her son again.

William came in to comfort his captain/wife. "Morgan have fath we will find him" He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Morgan looked at him with a smile. "I know."

* * *

**Now you see Martin finally got his own ship and if you had any suggestion just put it in your review and i hope you like it Oh and i made a poll**

**for the crossover series of That 70's show and Pirates of the Caribbean called Hello Caribbean! and this poll is for Dead man's chest and like i said read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4:One unexpected night

That night they reached Spittlefield Harbor, Martin remembered from the story his mother had told him about how she met his father after he's done selling the cargo he gave his crew each a share to spend on rum and women and as he bought a bottle of fine Spanish wine from a Spanish merchant he heard a scream that sounded like a girl.

He rushed out and sees a big man grasping the wrist of a sixteen year old raven haired girl with brown eyes and red lips in a black sleeveless dress and the man was about to slap her for screaming until his hand was caught by someone and when he turned his head around.

"One thing you should know." He said with a sly smile. "A gentleman should not strike a lady."

With that he punched him and knocked him in the ground after that the mugger ran like a chicken and Martin walked to the girl and helped her getting up.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I am, thank you kind sir how can I ever repay you?." She said.

"Well I can give you a tour on my ship and we could sit down and drink some wine."

"That would be lovely."

"Well then shall we go miss...?" He offered an arm

"Clara." She take the offer but what he didn't notice that she had a sinister smile as she rested her head on his shoulder." And yes let's Mr...?"

"Captain, Captain Martin Shaw at your service miss Clara." He smiled for him it was luck that he got a ship, crew and saved a pretty girl.

They drink after giving her a tour.

"So after I fought them off I freed the prisoners and sailed away." He told her with pride.

"Oh that's very noble of you captain." Clara comment.

"And I planned to find a treasure more precious then gold or jewels." Martin grinned.

"And what is this treasure that you say is more precious then gold or jewels?" She asked.

"Its right here in this ship sitting with me." He answered with a sly smile.

"Oh Captain Shaw." She giggled and blushed. "My God! he's so handsome and I guess it was true about him, come on focus." She thought.

"Anything else I can repay you for your deed?"

"Well how about a kiss? if you would permit me."

To answer his question she stood up and Martin stood up and then wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips on hers.

"Whoa not only he's handsome, he's a good kisser but I got work to do. Now for phase two." She thought.

While they kissed she took a little pouch out of her leg hose and poured some powder in Martin's glass and it dissolved into the wine, after an hour of kissing she couldn't help but feeling horrible since that kiss but that would have to wait as she quickly saw Martin about to drink the drugged wine.

"No!" She knocked the glass out of his hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I poured sleeping powder in your wine while we kissed." She confessed. "Since I heard you arrived in town I just needed the money, so I hired a man to pretend to mug me and after that kiss I just couldn't turn you in." Clara finished as she wept tears, Martin touched her chin and she looked at him.

"I'm not mad at you but I am mad at myself, it seems as though my weakness is women but I will help you get the money, cause I have a plan."

Outside of town, Clara was pushing a wheelbarrow where Martin was lying, She stopped and saw four red coated soldiers.

"I have him, Martin Shaw the Fox." She announced.

"There, your bounty." said one of the soldiers giving her a big pouch.

"Thank you." She said as she quickly left.

The two of them were about to hoist him up as one held his foot and one held his arm until both of them were knocked out by Martin who pretended to be unconscious, then two more charged at him.

One of them threw a punch at him but Martin quickly dodged and knocked out the other soldier instead and now Martin returned the favor.

After taking down the four, Martin ran back to town and saw Clara standing by the entrance.

"I thank you Captain Shaw and I will never forget it." She gave a quick kiss on his lips and he returned the kiss.

"I know."

When he returned to the Fox he saw a middle aged man with a brown beard in a coat. "Oh young man I was waiting for the captain do you know when he comes back?"

"I am the captain."

"Arn't you a bit young to be a captain?" Asked the surprised and confused stranger.

Before he could say anything Gale came to them. "Captain meet our new surgeon Dr. Sidney." Gale explained. "You can call me Sid if you like." The new surgeon said.

"Well then Sid allow me introduce myself, Martin Shaw captain of the Sly Fox." Martin introduced proudly.

"Wait a minute Martin Shaw? As in Martin Shaw The Fox?" Martin nodded at his question. "Well it would be an honor to sail with you."

"Glad to hear it Gale show him to the surgeon room and I'll be in my cabin for this is an unexpected night for me." Martin went to his cabin.

Martin gave the crew an order to make sail after they got the supplies. Martin noticed a fox shaped figurehead on his ship but he did'nt mind it but What they didn't know is that they had been followed.

In the distance was a mighty ship with black sails and it's figurehead was a ferocious dog then stood by the railing was a tall man in a frock with thin dark hair and short dark stuble and had a look like he was the devil himself in human form.

He looked through a spyglass and when he spotted the Fox he grinned. "I will be getting you Martin and I will like to see your mother to grovel down as she watch me killing you." Then came a ninteen year old boy who had the resemblance of the man. "have we found him father?." He asked.

"We have." He answered. "Tell the helmsman to follow that ship but keep a distance."

* * *

**Now that was unexpected who is this man? and how did he know about Morgan? That will be reveald in the next chapter hope you like it read and review and Vote now in my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Taking gold and a stowaway

After that night, the Fox was still sailing and Martin was hearing Sid's story. He was once a surgeon from a Royal Navy ship until there was a storm and the ship had been wreaked and Sid was the only one to survived that tragedy and that's how he end up in Spittlefield.

Martin sat in his cabin looking at charts and maps then came Gale. "Captain a ship has been spotted." He informed. "Colors?" Martin asked. "English." He answered.

Martin went outside, took out a spyglass and sees the ship and it's name. "The Nightingale." He read it. "Wait I remember now, this is the ship bound for England carrying twenty hundred thousand pounds of gold." He turned to Gale. "I want the men assembled Mr. Gale."

As the crew have been assembled, Martin walked to them and tell them of his announcement. "Gentlemen, there's a ship there that is bound for England for it's cargo is gold and it's a shame it won't make it." The crew laughed at the humor on his smug face. "So now!" He raised his cutlass in the air. "Lets get rich!" He shouted as they cheered.

The Fox went full speed and on aboard the Nightingale, a soldier spotted the ship. "Captain!" He called as his captain came to him as quickly as he could. "What is it?" The captain asked.

"There's a ship approaching." He answered as the captain took out his spyglass and look through it.

Back on the Sly Fox, Martin told Gale. "I think it's time we hoist the new flag don't you think?" Gale smiled and nodded. "Aye captain." He shout out to the crew. "Hoist the flag!"

The flag they made was black with a red shape of a fox in the center. Back on the Nightingale the captain yelped. "My God! Pirates!" He exclaimed.

"We have to surrender!" said The worrying soldier.

"No they'll kill us if we do!" The captain interject.

The Fox came alongside as both of the crew were ready to fire.

"Fire!" Martin quickly shouted.

The Fox fired broadside before the Nightingale respond.

"Grapnels at the ready!" He shouted. "We're boarding!"

Back on the Nightingale. "Prepare to repel all boarders!" The captain shouted.

both of it's crew fired with their firearms and slashed with their cutlasses, Martin shot a man that's about to slashed Gale in the back then Gale turned around, smiled and nodded to thank Martin then continue to fight. Martin took out his new cutlass and attacked a naval man, after killing him he threw a knife at the upcoming naval man.

Martin and his crew's assault on the Nightingale was successful, the Nightingale's casualties was enormous and only a few survived including the captain. As Martin stepped forward, the captain was confused.

"Where's your captain?" He asked.

"You're looking at him." Gale pointed at Martin.

The captain laughed and stopped. "Okay sure we've been attacked by you pirates but your captain is a teenage boy?" The survivors also laughed. Now Martin was angry as he pull out his pistol and shot the captain's hat right off and now they were afraid and convinced.

"I could shoot you again, this time at your heart!" He said angrily but quickly calmed down. "But I'm not merciless, so I'm offering two choices, one join my crew or two join your captain on a longboat."

Three came two to him and only two remained with the captain, so they lower the boat with the captain and his two followers on it and as they are about to row Martin shout out. "Tell them to be feared of Martin Shaw captain of the Sly Fox."

* * *

Meanwhile in a port at Bermuda the Morning Star anchored at harbor to resupply, Glasspoole and Bowen were walking around town until they hear a conversation that they will might want to hear more.

"A boy you say?" said A shop keeper.

"Aye." He nodded. "I've heard the Nightingale was plundered by a pirate ship called the Sly Fox and it's captain is an eighteen year old boy and his name was Martin Shaw."

Glasspoole and Bowen cannot believe what they are hearing, with that the two of them rushed back to the ship and into Morgan's cabin where she was sitting on her desk with William.

"Morgan." Glasspoole said getting Morgan's attention. "There's good news. Its about Martin."

"Martin?!" Morgan quickly rise up from her chair. "Please tell me!"

"Martin is now a captain of his own ship named the Sly Fox." Bowen explain. "He attacked the Nightingale and took the gold."

Morgan and William were surprised that their son has become a captain of his own ship, it has become clear that Martin really has the blood of the Adams in his veins and he is the true son of Morgan Adams The Notorious Lady Pirate and now Morgan has been convinced that Martin is growing up now and he can handle himself.

"Where is he now?" Morgan asked.

"They say he was last sailing somewhere in the Bahamas." Glasspoole answered.

"Then the Bahamas we will go." She smiled with a look of determination. "Tell Mr. Blair to set a course for the Bahamas." As soon as Glasspoole and Bowen left, Morgan looked at her husband. "We'll find Martin, I just know it."

* * *

In an island at the Bahamas, Martin's crew gathered food and water and what they didn't see was an orangutan coming down from the trees with a look of curiosity but then a crate full of bananas caught it's eye. The hungry and curious ape climb into the crate and start to eat until one of the crewmen pour one more pile of Bananas to make the crate full and close it.

While the Fox was sailing, the orangutan came out of the crate still eating one of the supplies then came a crewman walking down in the cargo hold to get a fruit. But before he came, the careless primate dropped a banana peel and as it went back inside, the crewman walked pass by the crate until he slipped off the peel and fell on the floor.

"Oooh!" He groaned in pain as he picked up the peel, looking curious. "Who's been eating down here?" Then he felt something that landed on his head and it was another banana peel. "What the bloody hell?" He got up and as he was looking at the banana crate his eyes went wide when he saw the orangutan looking at him with chuckled grin.

As everyone was working, they were jumped when they hear a very loud scream coming from the cargo hold then came out the orangutan running from the angry crewman who's now holding a knife. As he was chasing the terrified ape, Martin came out of his cabin. "What's going on?" The orangutan jumped into his arms as the crewman catch up to it. "Get off my captain and face me like man you thieving little hairball!"

"Calm down!" Martin snapped and then asked calmly. "What's going on?"

"I was walking down the hull to get a fruit then I found this pesky primate eating the supplies." He explained.

"Well we can't sail back to the island and he's obviously hungry so go ahead and get your fruit and the rest of you back to what you're doing!" He took the orangutan in his cabin and put him on his desk. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, now if you are going to be with me you'll be needing a name, let's see." He pondered his chin, remembering his grandfather's name. "Harry, you like Harry?" He asked and to his surprise the orangutan nodded. "Well welcome aboard the Sly Fox Harry."

And so Harry the orangutan became Martin's pet and sometimes he was always getting on Martin's nerves but still Martin still treat him good like his mother's pet.

* * *

Harry is based on Dunston from the movie Dunston checks in. So what do ya think about Martin's raid on the Nightingale? I will made another someday so until that time read and review and if you have any suggestions put in review or PM me and before I go I've been thinking that the sequel will be a crossover but I'm not telling you what it is so see ya.


	6. Chapter 6: t'was beauty that trapped him

At sea, the mysterious vessel was still keeping distance and in the cabin the mysterious captain was sitting at his desk, thinking then his son came in.

"Father when do you get him?" He said impatiently.

"Patience Dawg, we will in the right moment when it's dark and they are at shore, we'll take him alive." His father explained.

"Yes father." He nodded as he left.

The captain began to talk to himself. "Now Morgan will pay for what he did to my father, by me kidnapping her son." He chuckled sinisterly.

Outside, Dawg who was named after his grandfather had plans of his own, which has nothing to do with his father's revenge but something big, something hard to believe, something out of this world. But first he needed the right time to gain control of this ship and crew.

In the Bahamas, the Morning Star was tracking down the Sly Fox, first they discovered an island that Martin has been and they guessed the ship went north.

In Martin's cabin, Martin slept on his bed while Harry was on top of him then came Gale as he walked towards the sleepy captain's bed.

"Captain." He shook Martin.

"Huh? what is it?" Martin asked groggily.

"We're anchored at Tortuga." He explained.

"All right, I'll be out." He groaned as he got up after Harry quickly got off of him.

He put on his coat and boots and going out of his cabin as his newfound pet followed him.

As he got out, he shouted to the crew. "Tonight we spend our first plunder on the great hospitalities that Tortuga has to offer!" They cheered wildly at that.

The mysterious ship spotted the Sly Fox anchored off of Tortuga and it's captain smiled sinisterly as if he knows that this is going to be easy then Dawg came to him.

"How do you plan on capturing him?" He asked.

"I have a way to capture him but we will wait until dark once he and his crew are in town." His father explained.

That night, Martin, Harry and the crew went to a tavern and a show. Everyone was in a joy of eating, drinking and watching the dancing girls then the tavern keeper came on stage. "Tonight is the special night here in my tavern that I present to you this night, the youngest and beautiful flower from Spain! Lolita Rosa!" Martin was at a loss of words when a light tanned girl of eighteen with raven hair with a rose on it and amber eyes in a sleeveless red rose flamenco dress came out of the curtains. The way she dances is like if there was wind blowing inside the tavern. One of the patrons sighed dreamily. "She can't keep her eyes off me." Then Martin looked at him with disgust. "She's eighteen! you drunkard!" Suddenly, Lolita winked twice then the patron shuddered excitedly. "You see that boy!?" He laughed in triumphed. "Actually I wasn't winking at you senior." She turned to him while dancing. "Damn it!" He growled. Who she really winked at was Martin as she winked at him again and now Martin was stunned and went red in surprise then Lolita tossed her rose at Martin and he caught it after he snapped out and then everyone clapped for the show is now over.

Martin looked at a little paper roll tied to the rose as he untied it and unrolled it, it said come in to my dressing after the show, Lolita. Martin grinned slyly for he will never turn down a lady's request. "Watch Harry for me, I got a personal visit." He said to Gale. "Aye sir." Gale nodded.

Martin spotted Lolita and followed her without being detected then he stopped as he saw Lolita went to a door which is her dressing room, now Martin went to the door and knocked three times. "Come in." she said as he came in.

"Miss Rosa, Martin Shaw, captain of the Sly Fox at your service." He introduce himself as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"I've heard about you, they say you took down the Nightingale, is that true?" She asked since he was now known throughout the Caribbean.

"Indeed I have." He nodded. "And I have this to prove it." He took a gold piece from his pocket, the very gold from the Nightingale. "For milady." He gave it to Lolita.

"Gracias Capitan, would you mind siting down while I change?" She asked.

"Not at all." With that she went behind the curtain which there was a candle behind so he can see the shadow of her taking off her dress, putting on a robe and then got out of the curtain.

"So what was it like being a captain of your own ship?" She asked in a flirtiest way as she sat on his lap.

"Give me a kiss and I will tell you." He said with sly grin.

She pulled his color to her, locking her lips at his, passionately as Martin wrapped his arm around her waist while the other was running through her hair. Suddenly he felt a sting on the back of his neck as he broke the kiss, he pulled something off his neck at what appears to be a dart.

"What the..." He said in a dizzy voice.

"Buenas noches." She said with a sinister look.

With that, his vision began to fade into the darkness. Martin pass out as Lolita gave a quick peck on his lips before she got off his lap.

"I really do like you." She admitted to the young unconscious captain. "But I like money more."

Then came two thugs and one of them was carrying a large bag. "A token for captain Hawke's appreciation." said one of the two thugs as he gave the bag to Lolita and the other picked up Martin over his shoulder.

Back at the table, Harry was beginning to worry about his owner until he saw the two thugs carrying Martin, he hooted excitedly to get Gale's attention.

"What is it?" He asked but stopped when he saw what makes Harry hooting.

"The captain has been kidnapped!" Gale shouted to alert a couple of the crewmen that have been sober the whole time.

The thugs rushed with all haste after they hear the shouting, Harry, Gale and the men began to pursue the thugs but they couldn't catch them for the thugs were fast as rabbits

* * *

The Morning star spotted the Sly Fox as it arrived at the port of Tortuga.

"William and I will go on the Fox, you and Bowen will go into town." Morgan told Glasspoole. "Aye." He nodded.

Morgan and William were impressed by this vessel that Martin acquired, it was a fine frigate with forty guns and ten swivel.

"I guess Martin was right." She said while she and William were observing the ship. "He can handle by himself."

"He's defiantly got it from your side." He agreed.

"He sure dose." She nodded when a tear fell from her cheek.

Glasspoole and Bowen went from corner to corner in town, then something caught their eyes. It was two men carrying a yet familiar unconscious boy.

"Its Martin!" Bowen exclaimed.

"Come on!" Glasspoole urged as they ran.

The thugs reached the docks and they quickly got onboard the ship, captain Hawke who was the very pirate following Martin was pleased that he got him.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist and set the sails!" He shouted.

Not soon nor later that the ship is sailing away, Glasspoole and Bowen reached the docks but they were too late for the thug kidnappers are gone then behind them was Gale, Harry and the sober crewmen.

"What have you done with our captain, scum?!" Gale snarled when he grip his cutlass.

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Bowen defend.

"We were looking for a boy, eighteen with black hair." Glasspoole explained.

"That's our captain you're describing!" Exclaimed one of the crewmen.

"You're Martin's crew?" Surprised Bowen.

"How did you know his name?" Gale asked.

"Come with us and we will explain." Glasspoole urged.

Glasspoole and Bowen led Gale, Harry and the crew to the Morning Star and Gale and the others were surprised that they are going to meet the notourious lady pirate.

"Morgan." She turned to Glasspoole and Bowen with a group of men and an orangutan. "This is Brian Gale, Martin's Quartermaster. Gale this is captain Morgan Adams."

"Its an honor to meet you, I've heard many stories about you." He said with enthusiasm but calmed down. "But why do you want our captain?"

"Because he's my son." She answered.

Gale and the men cannot believe what they are hearing, Martin Shaw, their captain is the son of Morgan Adams.

"Who's this?" Morgan noticed Harry.

"This is Harry. "Gale introduced and explained. "He stowaway on the Fox after we left the Bahamas."

"We'll get Martin back don't we boy?" She said to Harry and he hooted excitedly as an answer.

"When we reached the docks a ship sailed quickly." Bowen explained.

"Martin is on that ship!" William exclaimed with realization.

"It was sailing south." Glasspoole added.

"But who was kidnapping Martin?" Morgan asked. "Was it the Royal Navy?" She guessed.

"No." Glasspoole shook his head. "It had black sails."

"Hmm." Gale pinch his chin. "I think I might know someone who might know why Martin was kidnapped."

He lead Morgan, William, Glasspoole and Bowen to the tavern and explain to them that before he was kidnapped, a dancer invited him to her dressing room and Morgan palmed her face.

"Oh Martin." She groaned.

She found the door to her dressing room as she knocked.

"Come in." said Lolita while doing her makeup.

Morgan was the first to came in with a forced polite smile.

"Excuse me are you Lolita Rosa?" She asked through her teeth.

"Si." She nodded and pushed for a moment. "Wait a minute, you're Morgan Adams the lady pirate!"

"Yes I am." Morgan nodded. "Do you know Martin Shaw?"

"Si, but how do you know him?" Lolita asked.

"Because he's my son." She answered calmly as she cocked her pistol and then aimed at Lolita and Lolita gulped. "Where did they take him! Tell me you little Spanish skank!" She growled.

"They take him to captain Hawke's ship the Black Hound and sailed away to his fortress." She quickly explained.

"Well thank you then." said Morgan calmly as she put her pistol back in her holster and leaves.

As Morgan returned to the Morning Star, she informed them about Martin.

"She said captain Hawke kidnap Martin." It surprised Glasspoole as if he knows that name.

"I know that name." Glasspoole began to explain to Morgan. "Hawke is Dawg's son, your cousin." Morgan was shocked with her eyes widened, to think that she had cousin who's also Dawg's son and Morgan realized something.

"He must've kidnap Martin, just to use him as bait to get to me." Morgan guessed.

"Just for revenge." William added and Morgan nodded.

"We need to follow the Hound." Morgan said with determination." Mr. Gale you will take command of the Fox." Gale nodded. "Glasspoole have everything ready to set sail we will sail with the tide!"

As the two ships began to set sail, Morgan and William kept an eye on the horizon as their hope is stronger then any ships firepower.

* * *

**Damn! that was long! so what do you think? and just to let you know the Sly Fox is a frigate and the Black Hound is a galleon so till then read review and enjoy oh and one more thing before I go. Mad Dawg which I named him had plan if you know the meaning out of this world because that's for the sequel in a crossover. **


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting a relativeenemy

Martin woke up, rubbing the back of his neck from the dart and feels something wooden. He realized it was a floor which means he's in a brig and if he's in a brig then that means he's on a ship, but what ship is he on? Well that he will find out later when a door opened.

"Come with me." A big man grabbed Martin by the shoulder hard.

As they got out on deck, they went to Hawke's cabin and sees him sitting at his desk with an evil expression.

"Slept well Martin?" He asked.

"Who are and how do you know me?!" Martin demanded as Hawke stand up.

"I guess I should tell you, we are family after all." Martin's widened in disbelieve after Hawke said we're family.

"you've heard of Dawg Brown." He asked. "Have you?"

"Yes, he's my mother's uncle."

"Do you know he had a son?"

It was then that Martin realized about that question but Hawke beat him to it.

"Yes, I am his son. "He introduce himself. "Hawke Brown, captain of the Black Hound." Then his son came in. "And this is Mad Dawg, my son."

"Father one of our spies reported that the Morning Star and the Sly Fox are going to follow us." Dawg informed.

"Let them follow us. It will be good to let Morgan see me killing her son."

"You're mad!" Martin exclaimed.

"Not mad enough" Dawg thought as he rolled his eyes.

"She killed my father!" Hawke defend.

"Because he killed my grandfather!" Martin countered." And his brothers!"

"Take him back to the brig!" Hawke shouted for he had enough.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two ships kept their distance to follow the Hound but to their surprise, the Hound slow down a bit.

"Why is it slowing down?" William asked.

"Because he want's to make sure that we follow him." Morgan explained. "Steady as she goes! And that goes for the Fox!"

"Aye!" said Mr. Blair.

"I killed his father and I will kill him if he will try to kill my son." She thought to herself as she stood at the view.

* * *

Martin sat down with his arms around his legs hoping that he will find away to escape.

* * *

**Okay I know it was short but it's my way of Martin finding out about Hawke that he is Dawg's son but the next chapter will reveal Hawke's lair and Mad Dawg's plan so until that time read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans and a reunion

As Martin slept peacefully, he woke up after he hear a shout.

"Land ho!"

Out on deck, there was a huge fort on the left side of a large island with palm trees. The Black Hound was about to docked at the fort.

"Bring Shaw Junior to the cells!" Hawke shouted. "And make sure he doesn't do any funny business on the way!"

He and his son went to his office and he explain the plan to him.

"Once Morgan arrives, you will tell them to bring Shaw here and wrapped a rope around his neck and when I give the signal, you know what to do."

"Yes father." Dawg nodded.

Dawg left the office and he took three men with him outside and explain his plan to them. "With you three, we'll take over the Hound so once we sail away, you will keep them busy while I go into the cabin and finish my father."

"We were wondering what do you plan to do after you were now captain?" One of the three asked and the other two nodded.

"This is the answer." He pulled a flat circled stone out of his pocket. "This is called the Shi-gon stone."

"What does it do?" another asked.

"It all started when me and my father were anchored off an island."

* * *

**Flash****back**

**Five years ago**

On an island, Dawg who was fourteen years old was exploring deep into the thick jungle until he saw a cave and in the cave was a skeleton in a red frock with a green bandana sitting on a chair, beside with him was a little table and on the table was a book with the name of the owner and with the Shi-gon stone. He picked up the stone and looked at the book.

"Fred Bloom." He read the owners name and he opened the book and began to read. "For the years of my life, me and my four brothers have kept a secret that no one will never know. "Dawg was beginning to be interested as he kept reading. "Me, John, Mark, Sam and Ben were captains of our own fleet, Ben was captain of the Avenger, Sam was of the Swift, Mark was of the Hunter, John was of the Baron and myself of the Raven and the secret we've been keeping is something not in this world but another." Dawg was curious of what Fred meant as he kept reading. "Me and my brothers were sailing together along with my ship and theirs, then suddenly at the horizon, a light was swirling around in the air and made some sort of a huge gateway so I decided to order me brothers to sail through the portal and as we went through, we were amazed by what we just saw, a city like none other that we ever seen." Dawg kept reading and reading until he stopped at one part. "A man we met is bald with a blue arrow shaped tattoo on his head, his name was Aang but people of this world called him the Avatar, a master of four elements, water, earth, fire and air, he can move the elements in the air with his hands as the people called it bending." Dawg was curious about this ability so he continued reading. "Aang showed us an unknown island where an ancient temple is said to contain a power left by the spirits, Aang said it was too great for anyone to wielded so he told us that he had a vision that someone from our world will come to this world and take the power for his own ambitious goal so he gave us a stone called the Shi-gon stone which is the key to locate the island and the temple and lastly the way back to our world, so we bid farewell to Aang and as we return to our world, we decided to divide the stone in one piece each." Dawg have now learned and so he read the journal, it said that the Raven was caught in a storm after splitting the fleet and has been in this island for years until there was no more writing on his journal.

**Flashback ended**

* * *

The trio were froze in amazement until one of them snapped out.

"You actually found one of the infamous Bloom brothers dead?

"Yes." He nodded. "So when I'm captain, we will find the rest of these old fossils and take the pieces from them and by any means necessary, any questions or objections." The trio did nothing and it means no to him.

"Good, now remember the plan." He said before he left.

The Morning Star and the Sly Fox stopped and Morgan looked through her spyglass and saw Hawke's fort, and after examining the fortifications, she informed her husband and crew.

"The fort is well equipped, so all we do now is to sneak into the fort tonight so I need two volunteers with me."

"I go with you." William stepped forward. "He is my son too."

Harry jumped from the rope ladder and into Morgan's arms. "You want to volunteer don't you boy?" Harry hooted excitedly meaning yes.

Later that night, Morgan, William and Harry got on a rowboat and they also brought two grapnels, so they kept rowing to the docks of the fort and then Morgan began to explain the plan to her husband when they reached the docks.

"Ok here it is, Harry will climb up and distract the sentries and you and I will climb up the walls and find the dungeons.

"Right." William nodded and Harry hooted in response.

Morgan instructed her son's orangutan and it understand. So Harry climb on the roof of the entrance and on the top of the wall and then he hooted loudly to get a guard's attention.

"Shut up ya stupid monkey!" Annoyed the guard.

As their son's pet distracted the guard, Morgan and William throw their grapnel and climbed and Harry was still hooting.

"I said shut ugh!" The guard choked when Morgan pressed her arm around his neck and made him pass out.

"Good boy." said William as he pat on Harry's head.

"Now let's find the dungeons." said Morgan.

They looked everywhere, only to avoid detection then they went down stairs and sees a big man blocking the door, so Morgan pull out a knife and aimed at the guard's forehead and successfully threw it. She looked through him, found the keys and entered the dungeons.

Martin heard a door opened and got up and was surprised to see three figures that he knew.

"Mom! Dad! Harry!"

"Martin!" They quickly opened his cell and embraced like they haven't embraced in years.

"Mom I'm sorry that I..." Morgan cut Martin off.

"No I'm the one that should be sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't think you can handle it yourself, it's just that I was afraid that I might lose you like I lost my mother and father but since I heard about you captained a ship and taking down the Nightingale, I'm proud of you and you are right, you are growing up." Again Morgan pulled him into another hug.

"I love you."

"I love you to mom."

"Now lets get back to the ships." said his father.

So they sneaked out of the fort and rowed to the two ships and the crew of the Sly Fox were thrilled to have their captain back and so does the Morning Star's, so Morgan thought of a plan to attack Hawke's fort.

"All right men." Morgan spoke out to the crew of the Morning Star and the Sly Fox. "We will blast the fort into ruble and while the fort's defenses are down, we will attack on foot and finish Hawke! So those in favor stomp and shout aye!" Both crews shout Aye! while stomping." those oppose whimper nay!" There was no response, so Martin step in with his mother.

"Then tomorrow, we'll unleash hell!" Martin said with determination for once in his life that he is the true son of Morgan Adams!

* * *

**So what did you think? So the sequel will be a crossover to the Legend of Korra and who knows? Maybe Martin will learn about love so I will be working on the next chapter so try looking at my Legend of Korra crossover Vikings story so until that time, read and review**


	9. Chapter 9: Victory and a mystery

The next morning as the sun slowly rose, the two ships are ready to fire with Morgan on her ship and Martin on his.

"Ready!" Morgan shouted.

"Aim!" Martin also shouted.

"Fire!" They both shouted.

* * *

They both blast a volley at the fort as some men in the garrison were completely taken and killed by surprise and cannonballs. And that alarmed Hawke and Dawg as they rush out of the office.

"What the hell is going on!?" Hawke yelled while grabbing a crewman by the shirt.

"We're under attack." He nervously answered.

"I can see we're under attack! You idiot! But by who!?" Annoyed Hawke.

"The Morning Star and the Sly Fox." The crewman was more nervous.

"Morgan!" He snarled with fury. "Get the boy!"

"He escaped, captain."

"What!?"

"We found a body at the dungeons." He explained and Hawke roared.

"Dawg." He turned to his son. "Order the men to ready the Hound!"

"Aye father." He responded as he left.

* * *

**Back at the Morning Star**

"Their defenses are down!" Mr. Blair shouted.

"Signal the Sly Fox." Morgan shout back.

* * *

**The Sly Fox**

"Martin!" He turned to Gale. "Look!" He point at a waving flag in the Morning Star.

"That's the signal!" Martin exclaimed. "Mr. Homer! Make ready to port! We're going to play the reaper!" With that, everyone roared with excitment.

"Sid!" He called the surgeon.

"Aye captain?"

"Here." Marin gave Sid a pistol and a cutlass and Sid was shaking and overwhelmed with fear.

Sid steamering. "But sir, I'm only into the field of medicine not battle!"

"Right now you are." Martin smiled. "Just wait for the opportune moment to strike, do you understand?"

"Aye sir." He gulped.

* * *

So the Morning Star and the Sly Fox docked together and charged to a rubble entrance where a gate use to be. Hawke's men fend themselves and thus begins the clash between three crews.

Martin saw Hawke up the wall, shooting one of his men after slashing one of Morgan's.

"I'm going after that bastard!" He ran upstairs.

"No!" Morgan shouted in protest but too late, for Martin ran with determination in his eyes.

He fight his way upstairs to the walls and finally he come face to face with his mother's cousin.

"Hawke Brown!" He shouted to get Hawke's attention. "Today it will be you and me!" He pulled out his cutlass.

"Why not?" Hawke grinned sinisterly. "This will be a good time for your mother to see you die before her!"

"Enogh talk! Lets finsih this!"

No sooner than later that, Hawke made his move first and Martin blocked it quickly and pushed and started to parry, Morgan watched the dual worriedly and was about to interfere but someone stopped and it was none other than her husband.

"No Morgan, this is our son's fight now." Morgan hate to adimit it but William was right.

Martin kept hitting and parrying but there was no sweat and luckly he scared Hawke's face only to make him pissed off.

"You little swab!" He yelled.

They continued and Hawke gave Martin a cut on the shoulder as he chuckled and having Morgan in tears and had William held her. Martin ignore the pain infection on his shoulder as he kept fighting.

As they kept fighting, Hawke succesfully sprung Martin's sword out his hand and flew off the wall and Hawke kick Martin, having him fly a bit and landed at the left wall, Hawke walked to him and put his foot on Martin to prevent him from getting up.

"Your mother will have her turn after you." He was about to raise his sword with both hands.

"Noooo!" Morgan shouted.

Unexpectedly as Hawke is about stabbed Martin, his arm had been shot as he roared in pain, cluthing his left wounded arm.

Morgan wondered as she heard someone breathing in and out then she turned around and to her surprise. It was Sid holding a smoking pistol with a shocked look while breathing.

Overwhelmed by his wound, two of Hawke's men rushed to their captain, urging him to get to the Black Hound and soon as they ready to set sail, Martin and Morgan's crew cheered in victory. Martin got up and rush to get a hug from his parents.

"We did it." He said.

"We sure did." Morgan nodded.

"I told you before I can handle myself but for now I'm glad you shot Hawke's arm."

"It wasn't me." Morgan shook her head

Now Martin was confused. "Then who was it?"

"I believe that will be me, Captain." Sid said with a smile and a pride.

"Now I'm really glad, not only that you save me, you finally proved that you can be in the field of medicine and battle."

"Free cheers to Sid for saving the captain!" Gale shouted.

"Hip, hip, hip hooray!" They cheered.

Later that night, a party held and everyone drink and dance and Martin was about to make an announcement.

"Everyone!" He shouted to get everyone's attention. "We may won but Hawke is still alive, still I would be in Davy Jones if it had not been for Sid's first time in a fight." They clapped as Martin continue. "So tomorrow, we shall hunt down Hawke." His crew agreed but as for Morgan she began to worry but she now know he can handle himself.

After the announcement, Morgan and William came to their son with concern. "Son." Martin turned to his parents. "Be careful out there." Martin now smiled and hugged them one last time.

"I will." He said as he broke the hug. "I love you mom, dad."

"We love you too." Morgan said with a tear fall from her eye.

"Captain! Come quick!" shouted one of Martin's crew as they rushed to the docks where the crewman is and something floating in the water. "There's a body in there and it is a fresh one."

As they pulled the body out of the water to take a better look, they gasped for they recognized the body and couldn't believe it.

"Hawke?" said Martin hoping it is not him.

"He's dead." said Sid after checking his pulse which he no longer had then he noticed a bloody spot on Hawke's chest. "It seems someone must have stab him in the heart."

"But who killed him? His crew are too cowardly to mutinied him." Morgan wondered.

"Well whoever he is, he must be mad enough to murder Hawke." Martin said with the look of determination.

Martin knows that whoever murdered Hawke is even more of a threat then him.

* * *

**Can you guess who killed Hawke Brown? Well the next and final chapter will be like a flashback so I hope you like this chapter and I will be working on the next and final chapter so until that time read and review. Take care now, bye, bye then**


	10. Chapter 10: It is just the beginning

**Flashback**

**later after the fort battle before nightfall**

As the Black Hound was sailing almost far out of the fort, Dawg and his three men knew it is the time.

So Dawg told his men to rally everyone and then he went to his father's cabin as a surgeon successfully took a bullet out Hawke's arm, he spotted his son.

"Leave us." He ordered as the surgeon left. "What do you want son?"

"What do I want? Simple, all I want is your ship and crew."

"What!?"

"We were tired of your quest for revenge yet they were to cowardly to mutiny but not me."

"What will you do after you're captain then?" Hawke asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Bloom brothers?"

He tell his father the whole story about how he found the story of an ancient power in another world so as he finished it.

"You think I'm just going to let you take my ship just for some deluded fantasy?"

"No." Dawg shook his head. "I think you're going to die."

Hawk quickly to a dagger from his desk and before he got up, Dawg pushed the desk with his foot at his father and then he tackled him at a counter, trying to pinned him but Hawke punched him but Dawg took the dagger from him and was about to stab him until Hawke head-butt him and as Dawg was clenching, Hawke knocked him over the desk with his foot.

Hawke went to Dawg with the dagger in his hand but Dawg swoop his legs to trip and then Dawg pinned him hard enough to hold and time enough to get the dagger.

"Please son!" Hawke begged. "You wouldn't kill your own father would you?"

No reply as Dawg launched the dagger through the heart of a man that he once called father.

"Yes." He smirked.

He got up and went outside only to see the whole crew gathered and they were surprised to see him holding a bloodied dagger and the question is who's blood it is?

"Men of the Black Hound!" He shouted. "Today my father, your captain is no longer captain!" Now the crew was shocked, they were afraid of Hawke but they were afraid of his son more. "But I would be more then happy to be your captain so anyone objects may he step forward now!" No one moved a muscle for they are afraid since they realized what happen to Hawke. "Good now get to work!"

Dawg went back in his cabin and took a black coat from a rack and as he sat in his chair with smile that will made someone grovel before him.

"There's is no one that can stop me now." He thought to himself. "Not even Martin Shaw." He laughed maniacally.

* * *

**What do you think? Sick right? So this end of The marvelous adventures of Martin Shaw but I upload the sequel and it is a crossover of it with Legend of Korra so take care now! Bye, bye then!**


End file.
